Undertale, Storyshift AU - Eh Fallado como Madre
by Miguel16310
Summary: "Mi propio teléfono?-grito el sonriente y feliz niño cabra. Si pero prométeme que me llamaras cada hora para saber como estas hijo mio-dijo ella seriamente. Si madre mía!-contesto él emocionado y feliz-el gran Asriel Dios de la Hyper-muerte te lo promete!, siempre te llamare para contarte como estoy!. Más te vale hijo...yo me preocupo por ti igual que lo hago por tu hermana..."


**Holi! SOY YO! El escritor que viene cuando debe presentarse ante todos!...MIGUEL16310! reportándose con un One-shot que me rompió mi kokoro! no pude mantenerme determinado al escribir esto ;-;, pensé...¿que sintió Undyne al perder a un amigo como Papyrus?...luego recordé Storyshift y como Toriel reemplaza a Undyne y Asriel a Papyrus y pensé...¿que sentiría Toriel, perder a Asriel quien a parte es su hijo?...pensé...¿que siente una madre al perder a un hijo?...y poof! salio esta historia la cual esta también basada en "Unanswered" bueno sin más preámbulos...CHARA! ¿podrías hacer las declaraciones?**

 ***Pero nadie responde***

 **Miguel: Chara! donde coño estas?!-grita con fuerza mientras una vena palpita en su frente-hija de tu ma..**

 ***ZAP***

 **un corte es efectuado en su pecho y abre los ojos impresionado, luego cae al suelo muerto y de entre las sombras sale StoryShift!Chara sonriente.**

 **Chara: eso te pasa por hacer que maten a mi hermano! sucio fratricida hijo de perra!-le pisotea y luego le corta la cabeza-bueno, como mi versión Original no esta aqui tomare el trabajo que le dio este asesino-le escupe en el rostro y le pisotea más fuerte-Undertale no es propiedad suya, es de Toby Fox, Storyshift y todos sus personajes son pertenecientes a su creador original y el comic "Unanswered" en el cual se basa esta historia pertenece a: the3Ss, dicho y hecho yo me largo de aquí, Frisk me espera para salir a comer, adiós y disfruten de la lectura!-luego de eso corta la cabeza del autor en cuajos y se va.**

Storyshift One-shot:

Eh Fallado Como Madre:

 **Riiiing...Riiiiiiing...Riiiiing...Riiiiiiing...lo sentimos, el teléfono que usted ha marcado se encuentra apagado por favor espere un momento eh inténtelo de nuevo oh deje un mensaje de voz para el remitente, gracias.**

 ***TAP***

fue el sonido del celular siendo cerrado de golpe, la propietaria de esta, una cabra blanca con armadura morada y unos cuernos en la parte superior de su cabeza de pequeños tamaños estaba sentada en una roca, frunció el seño de manera molesta y se cruzaba de brazos mientras suspiraba.

Toriel: por dios Asriel-susurro con una mirada molesta la capitana de ojos rojos-cuando te di ese teléfono te pedí que contestases cada vez que te llamase y que tú me llamases cada hora para saber como estas...cuando te encuentre te daré el regaño de tu vida y luego se lo daré a tu hermana por no llamarme-nuevamente volvió a sacar su teléfono y llamo nuevamente-Muy bien hijo, te has desaparecido y me has preocupado, iré a buscarte a ti y a tu hermana a Snowdin, y dios me ayude si ustedes dos me están tomando el pelo, POR QUE SI ES ASI VOY A CASTIGARLOS! ME OYERON?!-grito con furia la madre cabra mientras una vena palpitaba en su frente-de todas maneras...por favor llámenme cuando reciban este mensaje, necesito saber que Chara y tu se encuentran bien...Y MÁS VALE QUE SE ENCUENTREN BIEN!-tras grabar lo querido, la experta en hechizos de fuego cerro el teléfono mientras en su otra mano se materializaba de la ira una lanza con una esfera de fuego en la punta-bien...si no recuerdo mal el rey dijo que era así...

Cerro sus ojos y moviendo un poco su mano izquierda frente a ella se abrió un portal en el cual se mostraba Snowdin, luego de ello salto por este y apareció en medio del bosque del frio lugar.

Toriel: Snowdin...porque Snowdin?-dijo con un tono quejumbroso la maestra de magia-por que no podían construir sus estaciones en Hotland maldita sea?!-dijo mientras daba pasos por la nieve y entraba el calor usando su arma-ASRIEL! CHARA?! Miren tengo frio y cosas que hacer niños! asi que más les vale dejar de jugar al escondite y salgan ahora!

grito mientras comenzaba a caminar por el gran lugar, Toriel no conocía mucho de Snowdin, sobre todo de los bosques, contrario a sus hijos que conocían los bosques de memoria por jugar tanto en estos mismos, al no recibir respuesta de sus hijos recordó a los miembros de la unidad canina, quizás ellos podrían responder a su llamado.

Toriel: Greater Dog?!-grito mientras comenzaba a caminar-Lesser Dog?-dijo ahora más preocupada, esto no era divertido, comenzó a correr rápidamente saliendo de el bosque llegando a el letrero que decía "bienvenido a Snowdin"-Salgan todos antes de que me enoje chicos!-grito con algo de molestia.

La cabra de carmesíes orbes se detuvo, entonces vio ante ella al restaurante "Grillby's" lugar que su hija solía frecuentar sola cuando tenía hambre, por lo que acercándose a la puerta de este puso su mano en esta, y la abrió con la esperanza de ver a alguien en el restaurante, más sola se encontró pues el lugar estaba vacío.

 ***Tap Tap Tap***

Eran los pasos que estaba dando en el abandonado y frio lugar, esto le daba mala espina.

Toriel: donde...donde están todos?-susurro mientras miraba el mini-bar con bebidas para niños y adultos, también miro el asiento donde varias veces encontraba a su pequeña niña comiendo unas papas fritas, una hamburguesa oh lo más común de todo, viéndola comer una malteada de chocolate en compañía de la unidad canina que se encargaban de custodiar los bosques.

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

Toriel: UUHG!-fue el respingo que pego la ojirroja al sentir su tono de voz sonar fuertemente de manera improvista, estaba tan concentrada en investigar el restaurante que no se espero el timbrazo del teléfono-que demonios...?!-entonces metiendo su mano en su armadura saco de esta su teléfono y lo abrió contestando la llamada-ASRIEL DREEMUR ESTAS CASTIGADO ME OISTE?! CREES QUE PUE-

Asgore: Tori?!-fue la voz que salió del teléfono sonrojando a la capitana, era su ex-esposo quien la había llamado, no su hijo.

Toriel: oh, A-Asgore y-y-yo lo-

Asgore: Oh gracias al cielo!-fue el grito que el científico real pego del otro lado de la línea interrumpiendo a su ex mujer, a pesar de todo aun la amaba, no era alguien despiadado que no se preocupase por ella luego de su divorcio, aun le importaba y mucho al igual que sus dos hijos-no pude encontrarte en ninguna de mis cámaras en WaterFall! a-además ha-hay un humano de suéter azul corriendo por Waterfall y está matando a cada monstruo que encuentra y yo creí que...

Toriel: oh no-susurro en voz baja mientras su corazón se detenía, mientras tanto su ex-esposo continuaba hablando rápidamente por el teléfono con un tono de voz alterado.

Asgore: y-y-yo no se qué hacer Tori! ¿Tomamos a Chara y Asriel y nos vamos con los supervivientes restantes?, ¿nos escondemos todos los que quedamos? T-Tori ayúdame! necesito que-

 ***CLAP***

Fue el sonido del teléfono caer al suelo, rápidamente la capitana comenzó a correr saliendo del restaurante mientras respiraba de manera agitada.

Asgore: Tori?! TORIEL?! ME ESCUCHAS?!-grito nuevamente el rubio al no recibir respuesta-por que tiraste el teléfono?!.

Caso omiso a las palabras del científico real, en cambio Toriel abrió nuevamente un portal a la casa de juegos que tenían sus hijos en Snowdin para pasar el rato, mientras Asgore seguía hablando.

Asgore: TORIEL! COGE EL MALDITO TELEFONO POR EL AMOR A DIOS!-grito desesperado el padre de familia.

Casa de Juegos de Asriel y Chara:

El portal de la capitana se abrió en medio de la sala con el gran televisor, de este salió la mujer monstruo de armadura preocupada.

Toriel: ¡¿Asriel?! ¡Chara!-grito preocupada mientras iba en dirección al cuarto de su hijo y abría la puerta con fuerza-estás haciendo rol aquí hijo?!-más no encontró nada en el cuarto de su bebe, entonces vio la puerta al lado derecho de este y la abrió con fuerza-no me importaría que estuvieses flojeando otra vez Chara!-dijo mientras tiraba abajo la puerta con temor, más el cuarto de su hija también estaba vacío.

Nuevamente abrió el portal de movilización temporal, esta vez hacia la salida de Snowdin y entrada a WaterFall, quizás todos habían escapado y estaban movilizándose, quizás...quizás ellos estarían allí!.

Toriel: CHARA! ASRIEL!...

Y entonces su corazón finalmente se detuvo y se partió en dos...mientras el ultimo nombre que grito moría en su garganta...pues en medio de la nieve, se encontraban los Jeans y La Camiseta Azul que le dio a Asriel para climas como este...

Toriel:...n...n...NO!-grito llorando mientras abrazaba la ropa cubierta de polvo que usaba su hijo.

.

.

.

FlashBack:

Toriel Dreemurr estaba colocándose su armadura de combate al igual que cargaba su lanza, el rey la había aceptado como capitana de la guardia real después de tanto esfuerzo, ahora debía comenzar a trabajar por primera vez, pero había un problema...su marido, Asgore Dreemurr se pasaba todo el día en el laboratorio intentando encontrar alguna forma de destruir la barrera sin necesidad de obtener la ultima alma humana que les faltaba, por ende ella era la única en la casa para cuidar a su hijo Asriel y a su hijastra Chara, pero ahora que debía de ser la capitana de la guardia real no encontraría forma para saber del estado actual de sus hijos, quienes actualmente dormían de manera tranquila en el sofá luego de haber comido unos dulces y estar jugando todo el día.

Luego de ajustarse el Peto y las correas de este salió de la casa, ya vería como podría arreglárselas con sus dos retoños.

Laboratorio de Asgore:

Asgore se encontraba comiendo algo de pie mientras revisaba repetidas veces las cámaras que tenía en Hotland y Waterfall, debía admitirlo, su amada mujer si que era una gran experta en comida, tanto como lo era en el ámbito de la magia curativa, ofensiva y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Toriel: Asgore-llamo la nueva capitana de la guardia real detrás de él, este se giro en su silla viendo a su esposa salir de uno de sus clásicos portales de movilización.

Asgore: oh! Tori!-dijo feliz mientras abrazaba y posteriormente besaba a su mujer-que te trae por aqui?, no es que me moleste que vengas, es solo que pensé que estarías trabajando y-

Toriel: necesito un favor, Asgore-dijo la mujer de ojos rojos

Asgore: claro! lo que quieras!-sonriente.

Toriel: ahora que ni tu ni yo estaremos en la casa para cuidar a Chara y Asriel, eh estado pensando...quiero que nos hagas unos teléfonos a los tres...

.

.

.

Asriel: WOOOOW! MI PROPIO TELEFONO CELULAR?!-grito con estrellas en los ojos el pequeño niño cabra mientras detrás de él su hermana comía algo de pie de chocolate, atenta a la conversación entre su hermano menor y su madre.

Toriel: si, tu y Chara tendrán sus propios teléfonos, ya que ahora soy la nueva capitana de la guardia real del Rey Sans, no puedo estar todo el tiempo con ustedes para cuidarlos por eso se los daré, los números de su padre y el mío están anotados ya, pero con una condición más-dijo con una mirada dura y estricta.

Chara/Asriel: ¿cuál es?-preguntaron los dos, la humana con desinterés y además con la boca llena de su postre querido, y el pequeño niño cabra con emoción, adrenalina y mucho interés.

Toriel: llámenos a mi oh a su padre cada hora para saber cómo se encuentran, okey?-dijo mientras les daba los mencionados aparatos a sus retoños.

Asriel: SI MAMI!-grito saltando el pequeño-es genial! verdad Chara?!-pregunto mirando a la humana de carmesíes orbes quien desinteresada asentía, tenía más hambre que interés por los ridículos celu-lo-que-fuesen.

Fin del FlahBack.

(Inserten: watch?v=GFzz5ABfQ20 )

 **"Saludos amigo!, soy yo el gran Asriel dios de la Hyper-Muerte! lamento no contestar ahora mismo, pero probablemente estoy jugando con Chara en Snowding a hacer muñecos de nieve, oh a las escondidas, oh a Juegos de Rol! pero no sufras! se lo mucho que el no estar conmigo te lastima así que por favor deja un mensaje, y si eres mami oh papi, Los Amo! Adioooos~"**

 ***tap***

cerro el teléfono y lo guardo en su armadura, la mujer cabra comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras miraba una fotografía donde aparecían ella, Asgore, Chara y Asriel juntos antes del divorcio de ella y su marido, su pequeño se veía tan feliz y sonriente en esta...cerró los ojos y rechino sus dientes con fuerza mientras tomaba una roca y la tiraba con fuerza lejos de ella.

Toriel: MALDICIÓN!-grito sacando todo su dolor, tristeza y sufrimiento mientras sentía como su corazón se desgarraba-EL ERA INOFENSIVO! NI SIQUIERA LASTIMARÍA A UNA MOSCA!-grito mientras lloraba y múltiples esferas de fuego salían por la rabia estrellándose contra las rocas.

 ***CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM***

Eran los sonidos de las bolas de fuego chocar contra todos los escombros, luego de esto la mujer golpeo con fuerza el suelo debajo de ella mientras caía de rodillas.

Toriel: EL SIEMPRE FUE BUENO Y AMABLE CON TODOS! EL ERA MI HIJO!-grito con lagrimas bajando por sus ojos, miro al estrellado cielo de Waterfall, recordaba lo mucho que a su pequeño le gustaba tener días de campo familiares con ellos-MONSTRUOS COMO EL NO DEBERÍAN MORIR! SE SUPONE QUE SE MANTENGAN A SALVO... ***snif snif***...se supone...que su madre les proteja...

 ***snif snif sob sob sob***

La Capitana de la guardia real cayó de rodillas mientras se sujetaba el pecho, cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras pegaba un grito de sufrimiento.

Toriel: Maldición...*sob sob*...Asriel...lo siento tanto...*sob sob sob*...y...yo...yo...eh fallado como madre...-dijo mientras sentía como todas sus fuerzas y su coraje abandonaban su cuerpo, entonces recordó las palabras de su ex.

"hay un humano de suéter azul corriendo por Waterfall y está matando a cada monstruo que encuentra"

Toriel: a cada monstruo...que encuentra-susurro mientras sentía su corazón arder-quizás eh fallado como madre-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos y se ponía de pie-PERO NO FALLARE COMO GUERRERA!

Y tras ese grito, Toriel salió corriendo de aquel lugar...dispuesta a salvar a todos los que quedasen de aquel humano con sanguinarias intenciones.

 **Fin.**


End file.
